


Trust In Me

by magic_and_hijinx



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, antisepticeye, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_and_hijinx/pseuds/magic_and_hijinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has managed to control Anti so far, but when Anti gets a head start he soon finds that his boyfriend's inner demon has a few irresistable tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me

“Look at me, Mark. Just look at me…” Anti cooed, drawing delicate circles next to Mark’s cheek.  
Mark shook his head, eyes firmly fixed on the door on the opposite side of the room. “You’re not Jack.”  
Anti looked at him for a moment, a faux bewilderment written across his cheeks. He leaned in closer- if ever it was possible- and spoke onto Mark’s lips, their noses lightly touching.  
“Oh, but I look like him, don’t I?” His voice descended into a crisp whisper that caught onto Mark’s ears like the crunch of newly stepped on fall leaves. “I know just how to…” With his other hand, he ran a finger down from the underneath of Mark’s chin. He gave special attention to Mark’s neck, spreading out his fingers and gently wrapping them around Mark’s throat- just enough to make his body jerk. Then he continued downwards, settling with drawing slow, teasing circles on Mark’s chest.  
“…I know just how to drive you crazy.”  
He lifted his gaze up from Mark’s chest, attempting to meet his gaze. Mark just squeezed his eyes shut- a little slower than he would admit to.  
“And I know how to calm your mind, too.” He took his hand away from Mark’s chest and ran his fingers through Mark’s dishevelled bedhead, gently massaging where Mark was weakest. Mark let his clenched eyes slowly loosen, unwittingly leaning in to Anti’s hand.  
“See? You can trust me. You trust me, don’t you?”  
With his eyes closed, the only voice Mark could hear was Jack’s. The soft, caressing touch on the side of his head was Jack’s, too. It even felt like Jack’s soft breaths, bumping into the tip of his and hurriedly running off in either direction. He felt his body slump into the chair and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Anti wouldn’t be able to make him feel like this.  
“Oh, Mark…” The words were spoken so softly that they were barely audible. “I know you’re so _tired_ …but I need you to open your eyes for me. Just for a few seconds. You’ll be able to rest soon…I can help you.”  
Mark’s mouth slowly parted. His head spun in a way that should’ve been disorientating but just put a sloppy grin on his face. No matter how far he twirled and toppled away from everything, that voice stayed with him. It kept him anchored whilst his irretrievable thoughts bounced to the horizon. The only thing that his mind could keep hold of was the aching desire to go further.  
Though his eyelids were being held down by a tonne weight, his top lid began to slowly lift. The room around him only got a 10 second window to come back to him before he fell. A deep-seated, smug smirk came over Anti’s face as he watched Mark’s shoulders slacken and slump further into the seat. From his shoulders, it carried downwards, sending sleeping butterflies to his stomach and a swirling ember to the core of him. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as his head lolled back against the chair and his eyes rolled back once more.  
“N-No…” The sudden jolt roused him enough to protest.  
Anti straightened his back and cupped Mark’s face in his hands, preventing any and all means of escape. “Mark, you’re not going to resist me. Try if you like. But I think you’ll find it’s just far too much _effort_ right now.”  
A second wave of tangled relaxation and arousal coursed through him as he tried not to listen. Anti’s voice was still there with him, even as he struggled to gather his thoughts and head back home. No matter how much he tried to sprint back, _something_ kept pushing him further and further. Whether it was Anti’s voice, his eyes, or Mark’s own bodily submission clouding his thoughts, he couldn’t stop himself from drifting.  
“See? You’re just too far away now…too far away to focus on anything but my voice. And you know how good it feels to get lost with me.”  
With one last pleasure-tempered sigh, Mark let the accented words carry him so far that only Anti could even tell where he’d been.  
Anti grinned over his dreaming body.  
“That’s a good boy.”


End file.
